Cross Over : Walt Disney Princesses
by Gekkeijuko
Summary: Lorsqu'une auteuse complètement stupide rassemble toutes les princesses de Walt Disney pour une interview... La face cachée des princesses que vous admiriez étant petite est enfin dévoilée ! One Shot.


**Attention, cette fic est un cross over de plusieurs Walt Disney, soit : Alice Au Pays Des Merveilles, Princesse Grenouille, Blanche Neige, Cendrillon, La Belle Au Bois Dormant, La Petite Sirène, et Réponse (pas le dessin animé récent pour ce dernier). C'est un pitit One Shot, et surtout, surtout, un gros délire personnel... Vous n'êtes pas obligées de lire xp**

* * *

><p><span>Gekkeijuko :<span> Bonjour ! C'est moi l'auteuse ! ^o^

Toutes : Et nous c'est les princesses ! ^o^

Gekkeijuko : Nan mais d'habitude j'écris des fanfic de manga, mais j'ai eu une envie subite de… De me faire une fanfic avec des Walt Disney… u_u

Blanche-Neige : Bonjour ! Je suis Blanche-Neige ! ^^

Belle : Bonjour ! Je suis Belle, et mon mari c'est la Bête ! ^^

Réponse : Bonjour ! Je suis Réponse, et je peux donner des réponses à toutes vos questions ! Arf, elle est bonne… XD

Aurore : Bonjour ! Je suis la Belle au Bois Dormant ! ^^

Tiana : Bonjour ! Je suis la Princesse Grenouille ! ^^

Ariel : Bonjour ! Je suis la petite sirène ! ^^

Cendrillon : Bonjour ! Je suis la boniche ! ^^ Heu, non, c'est pas ça…

Gekkeijuko : Nous sommes dans les coulisses des contes de fées. Je vais interviewer pour vous les princesses qui font rêver toutes les petites filles… D'abord, Tiana ! =)

Tiana : Ouèch, les gens ! C'est moi ! xD

Gekkeijuko : Heu… Veuillez l'excuser, en fait ils l'ont choisi pour le rôle du film mais elle débarque de la banlieue parisienne et… u_u

Tiana : Hey, d'où est-ce que tu me traite de parisienne ? è_é Chuis africaine de souche d'abord ! xo

Belle : Bon, elle se calme la caillera ? Je vous jure, aujourd'hui les contes de fées ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient… è_é

Blanche-Neige : Moi j'adore les nouveaux ! Je suis une fan des films de Barbie ! -*o*-

Cendrillon : Oui, moi aussi ! Mon préféré, c'est le Lac des Cygnes ! -^w^-

Gekkeijuko : Dites, vous avez quel âge ? è_è

Aurore : On a à peu près toutes entre 18 et 20 ans, pourquoi ? ' _ '

Gekkeijuko : Vous savez que les films de Barbie je les regardais quand j'avais 7 ans ? Et encore, mon grand kiffe c'était devenu le Roi Lion ! è_è

Aurore : Pense ce que tu veux, Barbie c'est trop mignon ! Mon Prince m'a offert toute la collection des DVDs ! ^o^

Cendrillon : Moi, j'ai toutes les Barbies sur mon étagère ! ^o^

Blanche-Neige : Moi, j'ai toute leur garde-robe ! ^o^

Réponse : Moi j'ai tout les livres Barbies ! ^o^

Tiana : Moi je collectionne les Action Man ! Ils sont trop sexys ! xD

Toutes : … O_o

Belle, Ariel : …..

Gekkeijuko : Ben et vous ? Vous avez rien ? ' _ '

Ariel : Une poupée dans l'eau ? Ouais bien sur, elle aurait de grandes chances de se conserver… u_u (ironique, bien sûr)

Belle : Et moi, mon mari est fauché… u_u

Toutes : QUOI ? O_O

Belle : On vit dans un château en RUINE les gens ! Quand il était une Bête, mon chéri a dépensé tout son fric, il pensait plus qu'il pouvait se marier… T_T

Tiana : Tu n'es pas si malchanceuse, tu sais. Ma copine Esmeralda tu vois, c'est une gitane et son chéri, ben il est devenu alcoolo… u_u

Gekkeijuko : Je me demande si les enfants peuvent vraiment lire ça, dites… U_U Bon, poursuivons l'interview ! Aurore ? =)

Aurore : Oui ? (sourire des contes de fées)

Gekkeijuko : Waoh, tu as l'air d'avoir conservé toute la façon d'être des princesses ! =D

Aurore : Ben oui, parce que sinon ça fait mauvaise image à la télé... u_u

Gekkeijuko : AH... U_U

Blanche-Neige : A mon tour ! Moi ! Moi ! ^o^

Gekkeijuko : Ouais, ouais, ça viens… u_u

Blanche-Neige : De mon côté j'essaie de suivre la mode ! ^^

Gekkeijuko : Heu… Ha bon ? Ca se voit pas tellement… ' _ '

Blanche-Neige : Bien sur que si ! T'as pas vu que pour le film j'ai adopté la coupe officielle de Marilyn Monroe ? è_é Seulement ils voulaient pas que je me teinte en blond, ils disaient que ça collait pas au scénario… é_è

Gekkeijuko : Tu sais, Marilyn Monroe… Ben elle est morte il y a longtemps, c'est plus trop le style maintenant… u_u

Blanche-Neige : QUOI ? O_O Noooonn ! Marilyyyn ! X'O

Réponse : Pff ! Les cheveux courts ça n'a rien d'original ! Regardez un peu mes cheveux à moi, ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ? ^O^

Aurore (marche sur les cheveux de Réponse) : Très ! xD

Réponse : AÏE ! XO

Ariel : Les cheveux longs c'est bien, mais les cheveux aux couleurs vives c'est mieux ! =D

Belle : Quoi, t'as quelque chose contre les brunes ? è_é

Ariel : Contre les brunes non. Mais les blondes c'est toutes des imbéciles… u_u

Aurore : Ho, la jolie fleur ! *o*

Ariel : *soupir*

Gekkeijuko : Bon, à toi Cendrillon ! =)

Cendrillon : Oui, bonjour ! ^^

Ariel : Elle est blonde elle aussi, hein… u_u

Gekkeiujko : Alors, comment ça se passe maintenant que tu vis dans un château sans avoir à faire le ménage ? =)

Cendrillon : A vrai dire, je regretterais presque ma vie d'avant… u_u

Gekkeijuko : QUOI ? O_O

Cendrillon : Ils me laissent pas nettoyer là ou chuis ! J'ai même pas le droit de passer un coup de plumeau sur les étagères ! T_T Et puis ils arrêtent pas de chasser mes amis les souris et les oiseaux ! è_é

Blanche-Neige : Ha, moi j'ai pas trop ce problème, mon château est à côté d'une forêt ! C'est là que je vais voir mes amis… =) Seulement les gens n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre parce que je fais du bruit en chantant, surtout quand je pars dans les aigus… u_u

Belle : Mon problème à moi, c'est que mon mari est peut-être redevenu un humain mais il a gardé quelques… Disons quelques méthodes un peu animales… =_=''

Gekkeijuko : C'est-à-dire ? ' _ '

Belle : Par exemple, quand il se fait la toilette, il lui arrive de se lécher comme les chats au lieu de prendre un bain ' _ '

Gekkeijuko : Beurk ! x|

Belle : Et puis il grogne parfois, je sais pas comment il fait. Surtout en dormant… ' _ '

Gekkeijuko : Mais c'est horrible ! °_°

Belle : Ho, non ! Il y a du bon à ça ! Il porte bien son nom parce que c'est une véritable Bête au lit ! Je m'ennuie jamais ! XD

Gekkeijuko : Maintenant c'est officiel. LES ENFANTS NE PEUVENT PAS LIRE CETTE FANFIC ! U_U

Tiana : La chance ! De mon côté c'est toujours moi qui fait tout ! Mon mec est un vrai feignant ! è_è

Gekkeijuko : Dites, on peut pas changer de sujet ?

Blanche-Neige : Nous, on adore le faire dans la forêt, devant tout les petits animaux… -^w^-

Gekkeijuko : J'AI DIT QU'ON CHANGEAIT DE SUJET ! XO

Aurore : Bah, de toute façon moi je m'endors toujours en plein milieu, j'ai rien à dire… u_u

Gekkeijuko : Au secours… T_T

Cendrillon : Personnellement, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le faire ! Je trouvais ça dégoûtant !

Tiana : Comment tu fais alors ? ' _ '

Cendrillon : On le fait dans le bain, c'est plus propre ! ^^

Ariel : Nous c'est tellement galère ! Au début je savais pas comment faire avec ma queue, il a fallu chercher où étais ma…

Gekkeijuko : ARRÊTEZ, BANDE DE PERVERSES ! XO

Belle : Ho, calme-toi ! C'est un aspect des contes de fées qui est caché mais que toute princesse se doit d'assumer ! On est pas des vierges immaculées, non plus ! è_è

Gekkeijuko : Mon Dieu, si les enfants savaient ça…

Tiana : Ils sauront rien les enfants ! Bon, c'est l'heure de la pause déjeuner… ^^

Gekkeijuko : QUOI ? O_o

Belle : Ben oui, c'est pas parce qu'on voit jamais les princesses manger qu'elles se nourrissent pas ! è_é

Cendrillon : Je me suis préparé un bon sandwich ! ^^

Gekkeijuko : Un sandwich… C'est très princier, ça... U_U

Tiana : Moi j'ai mon sandwich grec, direct du kebab ! xD

Ariel : J'ai des pains aux algues ! C'est asiatique ! ^o^

Belle : Moi, en ce moment je suis forcée de manger des trucs simples puisque j'ai plus d'argent. J'ai plein de fruits et légumes que mon mari récolte ! Tenez, vous voulez des pommes ? =)

Cendrillon : Ho, merci ! =D

Ariel : Humm, une pomme bien juteuse… =p

Aurore : Non merci, je fais un régime. J'ai grossis ces derniers temps.

Tiana : Pff, c'est pas assez gras… Ca ne rempli pas l'estomac ! è_é

Blanche-Neige : Tu te fous de moi avec ta pomme rouge ? è_é

Belle : Ben quoi ? ' _ '

Blanche-Neige : JE SUIS ALLERGIQUE AUX POMMES ! XO

Gekkeijuko : Holà, calme, calme ! Tiens, un nain de jardin ! °_°

Blanche-Neige : Merci... x|

Gekkeijuko : Pour calmer Blanche-Neige, rien de mieux qu'un nain de jardin...

Belle : Bon, je vais devoir faire attention à ne pas amener de pommes, alors ' _ '

Gekkeijuko : Et les vieilles ! Les vieilles aussi ! Surtout celles avec un panier rempli de pommes...

Blanche-Neige : UNE VIEILLE ? OU CA UNE VIEILLE, JE VAIS LA BUTER ! XO

Gekkeijuko : NAIN DE JARDIN, NAIN DE JARDIN ! °O°

Blanche-Neige : GRRR ! è_é

Aurore (bâillement): Bon, je vais faire un petit somme, moi... Bonne nuit !

Tiana : Crunch ! Munch ! Miam ! Ouèch, chest cha, bonne nuit ! =9

Aurore : ROOONNNFL…

Gekkeijuko : Les ronflements, ils l'ont pas montré dans le film… U_U

Ariel : Il est à quoi, ton sandwich, Cendrillon ? =)

Cendrillon : Fruits de mers et thon. Tu veux goûter ? ^^

Ariel : UN SANDWICH AU POISSON ? O_O

Cendrillon : Ben quoi ? =)

Ariel : LES BLONDES SONT VRAIMENT LES PLUS IDIOTES ! TU N'ES QU'UN ASSASSIN ! X''O

Cendrillon : Zut, c'est vrai, t'es un poisson ! °_°

Tiana : Je me demande si t'es comestible… =9

Ariel : M'APPROCHE PAS, SALE NEGRE ! O_o''

Tiana : HO, D'OU TU ME TRAITES DE NEGRE ? è_é

Gekkeijuko : Holà, pas d'allusions racistes dans mes fanfics, ok ?

Ariel : Chuis même pas raciste, d'abord ! o

Réponse : Moi je n'ai rien contre les noirs, mais je peux pas blairer les asiatiques… u_u

Gekkeijuko : Ho, qu'est-ce t'as contre les asiatiques ? è_é

Réponse : Chais pas, c'est leur peau jaune et leurs yeux bridés… Et tous pareils ! Les chinois, les vietnamiens, les japonais…

Gekkeijuko : T'INSULTE LE JAPON, T'INSULTE LES MANGAS ET TU M'INSULTES MOI ! C'EST COMPRIS LA BLONDE ? XO

Réponse : Ok, ok ! N'empêche, la preuve qu'ils sont moches : y a aucune princesse asiatique ! ' o '

Gekkeijuko : Ben si, y a Mulan ! ' _ '

Réponse : Mais, Mulan c'est pas vraiment une princesse et…

Tiana : Ouèch, Mulan comment c'est trop ma sauce ! xD

Ariel : 'Faudrait l'attacher, l'autre nègre… u_u

Alice : HEHOOOOOO ! XO

Gekkeijuko : Ah, enfin te voilà ! Tu es en retard, Alice ! è_è

Alice : Han… Han… Excuse-moi, j'étais encore sur le nouveau film…

Blanche-Neige : Le nouveau film ? Quel nouveau film ? ' _ '

Alice : Ben le nouveau Alice Au Pays Des Merveilles, celui avec Johny Depp ! ' o '

Gekkeijuko : Ha ouiiii ! Il est trop bien ! *o*

Alice : Comme ça je ne suis plus la plus jeune d'entre vous ! D'après le film, j'ai grandis ! ^^

Cendrillon : C'est dommage, t'as raté le casse-croûte ! é_è

Alice : Pas grave, je vais manger en vitesse ! =) (elle sort un petit gâteau avec écrit dessus « mangez- moi »)

Gekkeijuko : Mais ce gâteau, c'est pas… è_è

Alice : CROC ! (elle se met à grandir, grandir…)

Réponse : Elle touche le plafond, maintenant ! °o°

Alice : Désolé, mais ce gâteau est trop bon… ^^

Aurore (se réveille) : HAAAA ! AU SECOURS, UN GEANT ! °O°

Tiana : Rendors-toi, tu veux ?

Aurore : ROOONNNFL…

Tiana : … U_u

Cendrillon : Si tu ne veux pas ramasser toute la poussière du plafond, tu devrais reprendre ta taille originelle ! o

Alice : Oui, oui ! (elle sort une bouteille avec écrit dessus « buvez-moi ») Glou… Glou… Beurk, ce truc est vraiment dégueulasse ! Xp

Belle : Ha, enfin te revoilà avec une taille normale ! =)

Ariel : Merde, je réalise maintenant qu'elle est blonde Alice, c'est pas vrai… u_u

Alice : Ho, t'as quoi la rouquine ? Ces cheveux blonds c'est ma fierté ! C'est grâce à ça que tout le monde arrive à me reconnaître dans mon Pays des Merveilles ! è_é

Ariel : Ha oui, c'est vrai que toi t'es pas une princesse, t'es une… heu… ' _ '

Gekkeijuko : Bon, on s'en fiche ! è_é Interview pour toi, Alice ! Comment ça va ? ^^

Alice : Super ! J'ai adopté un lapin ! ^o^

Gekkeijuko : Celui de ton rêve ? °_°

Alice : Nan mais je lui ai mis un gilet et une montre autour du cou pour qu'il lui ressemble… =p

Belle : Moi aussi j'ai des animaux ! Mon mari a adopté la Belle et le Clochard pour mon anniversaire ! =D

Ariel : Moi j'ai un nouveau poisson rouge ! Il s'appelle Bubulle ! ^o^

Réponse : J'ai des poux c'est déjà suffisamment galère comme ça… -_-

Cendrillon : J'ai recueillis Rox et Roucky ! Ah, comme Aurore dort encore je parlerais pour elle. Elle a adopté Sid le paresseux de l'Age de Glace… ^^

Blanche-Neige : J'ai les 101 Dalmatiens ! xD

Gekkeijuko : Houlà, carrément ! O_o

Tiana : Je voulais Simba du Roi Lion mais j'ai pas eu le droit… Alors je suis partie à la recherche du marsupilami ! Houba ! Houba ! xD

Gekkeijuko : Bon, heu, question suivante… U_U Alice, tu es l'une des seules princesses encore célibataire, beaucoup de fan aimerais savoir s'il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie… =D

Alice : Non, pas pour l'instant.

Tiana : Peuh ! Chuis sure que t'as couché avec le Chapelier !

Alice : N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Tiana : Arrête de mentir, j'ai bien vu comment tu le matais… xp

Alice : Ecoute, la nègre, continue comme ça et je mangerais des cuisses de grenouille au dîner… è_é

Gekkeijuko : J'ai dit PAS D'ALLUSIONS RACISTES DANS MES FANFICS ! XO

Belle : Dis donc, y a de l'ambiance ! ^^

Réponse : Il pourrait y avoir encore plus d'ambiance ! J'appelle Fiona si vous voulez… xD

Gekkeijuko : Non merci, c'est déjà assez bien comme ça… -_-

Réponse : Où alors on appelle les garçons ? *w*

Alice : Ha non, pas les Princes ! è_é

Réponse : Ben pourquoi ? é_è

Alice : Parce que, ils sont tous pareils et ils me saoulent… u_u

Réponse : Bon… Mais y a pas que des Princes parmi les hommes des Contes de Fées ! =D

Gekkeijuko : Ho fait, les gens ! J'ai réalisé y a pas longtemps à quel point certains d'entre eux sont trop sexy… *w*

Belle : C'était pas toi qui voulait faire de cette fanfic une tout public ? è_è

Gekkeijuko : Maugli, Alibaba,… *w*

Réponse : Heu, ouais. J'aurais pas dit ceux-là, moi… U_u

Gekkeijuko : Mais surtout, le plus génial de tous, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir chez moi… C'est PETER PAN ! XD

Alice : Ouais et le type qui m'a créé il a le Syndrome de Peter Pan, c'est une forme de maladie mentale qui fait penser comme un gamin sous amphétamines et… ^^

Réponse : Ferme-là, tu veux ? Et puis la personne qui a le Syndrome de Peter Pan, ici, c'est pas ton auteur à toi, Alice… -_- (tout le monde se tourne vers l'auteuse)

Gekkeijuko : Syndromée de Peter Pan ? Moi ? °_°

Belle : Tu sais, c'est rare qu'une fille de 14 ans s'imaginent qu'elle interview les Princesses de Walt Disney… -_-

Gekkeijuko : D'abord, ceux qui ont le Syndrome de Peter Pan, ils visualisent des trucs bien plus délirant. Ensuite, le dernier homme déclaré sur Terre à l'avoir, c'était Mickel Jackson (et oui !). Et enfin, je te signale que j'ai pas écrit que des fanfics Disney avec moi-même ! J'en fait une en ce moment où une amie et moi on est enlevées par les membres de l'Akatsuki et… xD

Ariel : Bon, tu serais gentille, va te coucher avec Aurore… U_U

Aurore : ROOONNNFL…

Gekkeijuko : Je supporte pas les ronflements... u_u

Blanche-Neige : Moi j'aimerais bien faire un petit somme, aussi… ^^

Réponse : Merde, c'est vrai qu'elle aussi elle dort dans l'histoire… °_°

Blanche-Neige : Bon, allez, je vais dormir quelques minutes… Bonne nuit ! ^^

Belle : Je parie qu'elle ronfle aussi !

Ariel : Je parie qu'elle bouge !

Blanche-Neige : Zzzz… Non, merci… Zzzz… Sale vieille… Zzzz…

Ariel : Elle parle en dormant ? °_°

Belle : Qui a parié sur ça ?

…

Gekkeijuko : Paris annulés ! Alors, attendez… Racisme, sexe, jeux d'argent. C'est le topo de cette fanfic. C'est bon, si un enfant viens à lire ça, il sera traumatisé… u_u

Réponse : Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'agit de TA fanfic ! xD

Gekkeijuko : Glups ! °_° Bon, ben ce sera pas la plus connue, alors… -_-

Cendrillon : C'est bête parce que les enfants ne peuvent pas la lire et les adultes ne seront pas intéressés ' _ '

Gekkeijuko : Il reste les ados ! *w*

Alice : Ecoute, j'étais une enfant-ado juste avant de faire mon nouveau film et je crois pas que cette fanfic m'aurais plu… -_-

Daphné : Mais heu ! Je la lirais TOUTE SEULE d'abord ! Na !

Tiana : T'es vraiment sure que t'as pas le Syndrome de Peter Pan ? è_è'

Gekkeijuko : Ho, tais-toi ! Bon, je disais que j'aimais Peter Pan et…

Blanche-Neige : Je peux l'appeler, si tu veux =)

Gekkeijuko : WAAAAH ! Depuis quand t'es réveillée toi ? °_°'

Blanche-Neige : Depuis que tu t'es mise à gueuler comme quoi tu lirais seule ta fanfic… u_u

Gekkeijuko : AH. Bon, heu… Peter Pan ! T'as son numéro ? *w*

Blanche-Neige : Oui, tiens.

Gekkeijuko : MERCI ! Je vais voir Peteeeer… -^w^-

Réponse : Mais t'es plus âgée que lui, je crois… Non ? è_è

Gekkeijuko : … O_O Heu, c'est pas grave ! ^_^'

Cendrillon : Et puis il ne vieillit pas. Dans quelques années ce sera un véritable écart qu'il y aura entre vous deux ! è_è

Gekkeijuko : Dans quelques années je serais belle et bien foutue… ^^

Ariel : Heu… Je crois pas que ce soit le vrai programme de ta vie… U_U

Gekkeijuko : Bon, laissez-moi rêver ! è_é

Belle : C'est vrai, soyons sympa. Elle est tombée tellement bas qu'elle en arrive au Syndrome de Peter Pan.

Gekkeijuko : Mais vous me saoulez avec votre Syndrome de Peter Pan ! è_é

Alice : C'est qu'on pourrait presque le visualiser écrit au-dessus de ta tête… u_u

Gekkeijuko : Nya nya nya ! Xp

Tiana : Et puis je te rappelle que tu es la plus jeune d'entre nous, ici ! è_è

Gekkeijuko : En même temps, vu comment vous faites « un jour mon Prince viendra » je sais pas si vous êtes les plus matures… u_u

Belle : Tu restes la plus petite ! ^^

Gekkeijuko : Attendez, je vais appeler Poucelina. On va voir qui sera la plus petite… è_é

Cendrillon : C'est qui Poucelina ? U_u

Gekkeijuko : Une fille minuscule. Je regardais son film quand j'étais petite… Et je me souviens de la chanson ! Poucelinaaaa ! Poucelinaaaa ! ^O^

Blanche-Neige : Argh ! Non, arrête de chanter ! _'

Gekkeijuko : Bon, c'est vrai que de nous toute, je dois pas être celle qui chante le mieux… U_U

Blanche-Neige : Non, c'est moi ! ^w^

Cendrillon : Hé, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je chante très bien aussi ! è_é

Ariel : Fermez-là, les gamines. Tout le monde sait très bien que les sirènes chantent le mieux…

Tiana : Dans tes rêves, le poisson rouge ! è_é

Ariel : D'OU TU ME TRAITES DE POISSON, LA NEGRE ?

Tiana : DEPUIS QUE TU VAS PAS TARDER A FINIR EN POISSON FRIT !

Belle : C'est pas vrai, mais fermez-là !

Ariel : ON GUEULE SI ON VEUT, LA BRUNETTE !

Belle : HA, ATTENTION, HEIN ! SI VOUS CONTINUEZ J'APPELLE MON MARI ET IL VA VOUS BOTTER LES FESSES !

Alice : Avec sa tête de chat ? Ha, j'aimerais bien voir ça ! ^o^

Belle : MOI AU MOINS, J'AI UN MARI !

Alice : HO, T'AS FINIT DE GUEULER LA BRUNETTE ?

Blanche-Neige : QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS CONTRE LES BRUNES ?

Alice : LES BRUNES C'EST TOUTES DES CONNES !

Ariel : NON, C'EST LES BLONDES LES DEBILES !

Cendrillon : LES ROUSSES ELLES SCHLINGUENT !

Ariel : TOI, LA BONNICHE TU LA FERMES ET TU VAS NETTOYER !

Cendrillon : JE NETTOIE OU JE VEUX ET QUAND JE VEUX !

Réponse : Une minute, les filles, vous vous emportez, là… O_o'

Blanche-Neige : TA GUEULE, LA TIGNASSE ! TOUT LE MONDE SAIT QUE TU METS DES RALLONGES SUR TES CHEVEUX !

Réponse : HE LA, T'INSULTES PAS MES MAGNIFIQUES CHEVEUX, TOI !

Tiana : Magnifiques, ses cheveux ? Haha, très drôle ! xD

Réponse : PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE LES TIENS ILS SONT BEAUX ? ON DIRAIT CEUX DE KIRIKOU !

Tiana : JE TE SIGNALE QUE KIRIKOU IL A PAS DE CHEVEUX ! ET D'AILLEURS SI CA SE TROUVE, TOI NON PLUS ! (tire sur les cheveux de Réponse)

Réponse : AÏE ! LÂCHE-MOI ! XO

Ariel : HEY, LA NEGRE, ON N'A PAS FINIT TOUTES LES DEUX ! RETIRE CE QUE T'AS DIT !

Tiana : JAMAIS !

Ariel (tire sur le chignon de Tiana) : TIENS !

Tiana : AÏE ! TOI TU VAS FINIR EN SUSHI !

Belle : TOI LA ROUQUINE TU LÂCHES TIANA ! (tire sur les cheveux d'Ariel)

Ariel : AÏE ! JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LA TÊTE ET LA DONNER A BOUFFER AUX POISSONS !

Cendrillon : JE TE LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE UN TRUC AUSSI DEGOUTANT ! (tire sur les cheveux de Blanche-Neige)

Blanche-Neige : AÏE ! MAIS CHUIS PAS ARIEL, MOI !

Cendrillon : Je sais mais y a déjà Belle qui lui tire les cheveux…

Blanche-Neige : ESPECE DE BLONDE, T'ES VRAIMENT TROP CONNE !

Alice : HEY, T'INSULTES PAS LES BLONDES, TOI ! (tire sur les cheveux de Blanche-Neige)

Aurore : Zzzz… Mmmh ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici… ? Pourquoi vous vous tirez toutes les cheveux… ? -.=

Toutes : TOI, RENDORS-TOI ! XO

Aurore (yeux larmoyants) : Snif… Personne ne m'aime...

Gekkeijuko : C'est pas vrai, mais comment on en est arrivé là ? Ca a finit en crêpage de chignon général ! O_o

Toutes : LÂCHE MES CHEVEUX, SALE GARCE !

Gekkeijuko : Bon, je crois que nous devrions en arrêter là dans cette fanfic, vous ne croyez pas, les filles…? U_U

Toutes : Ouais… =/_\=

Gekkeijuko : Une dernière déclaration à faire ?

Réponse : MON PRENOM EST CELUI D'UNE PLANTE DE POTAGER ! XD

Tiana : HOUBA ! HOUBA ! XD

Belle : JE SUIS DEVENUE UNE LOUVE-GAROU ! XD

Blanche-Neige : MARILYN MONROE ! J'ETAIS TA PLUS GRANDE FAN ! XD

Ariel : LES OCEANS NE SONT PAS DES POUBELLES ! XD

Cendrillon : A TOUTES LES BONICHES DU MONDE : NE PERDEZ PAS ESPOIR ! XD

Aurore : ROOONNNFL…

Alice : N FAIT JE RÊVAIS PAS, J'ETAIS SHOOTEE ! XD

Gekkeijuko : LES PRINCES CHARMANTS C'EST TOUS GAYS ! XD

Toutes : QUOOOOIIIIII ? O_O


End file.
